


39 weeks and 2 days

by Yumi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi/pseuds/Yumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What 39 weeks and 2 days brought into Eren and Rivaille's lives. Eren/Levi. Warning: yaoi, mpreg, lengthy one-shot. (Sequel: Elliot Jaeger)</p>
            </blockquote>





	39 weeks and 2 days

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mpreg, yaoi, brief smut, swearing, multiple couples, spoilers, time-line skip, a rather long one-shot, and a mentally unstable author who is out to bring an apocalypse to SnK, and any other fanfiction they may write. Typos galore. Enjoy.
> 
> Please note that this was done before the official spelling to Levi's name.

**Day 1, where it all began**

It all began when they first met. From the very first moment that Rivaille set his eyes on the boy, something encouraged him to make a move on Eren. For Rivaille, people to him worked the same way as magnets; either he was attracted (not always sexually) to the person, or repelled. With Eren, it had been the former, but with a magnetic pull that he couldn't explain.

First of all, the boy seemed so innocent – it would be such a thrill to watch it shatter to pieces. It always peaked Rivaille's interest to see how youngsters reacted to 'adult' situations. Also, it takes a broken resolve to leak the truth, and that was what Rivaille wanted to find out. He wanted to know more about this unusual child, and he preferred his sources first-hand.

Secondly, Rivaille always had a thing for masochists, mainly because it was the other half to his extremely sadistic streak. Eren was definitely a masochist; it was his gut feeling that was never wrong. It would've felt like a match made in heaven, if it weren't for the irony that they were underground then.

Thirdly, prior to the second, the brunette being chained to the wall was an absolute turn on. He seemed so vulnerable, awaiting to be devoured by a hungry beast – one by the name of Rivaille.

Lastly, Rivaille wanted to find out if the boy held any pride for himself at all. A titan wearing a human skin, pretending and acting human. Would he possess emotions equivalent of one, or simply lack a response and remain a doll? Had he any will to live, or simply let himself succumb to a fate that he had not decided on? This was probably the most important aspect Rivaille wanted to see.

The least Rivaille could admit to himself was that Eren seemed pretty normal. He reacted in ways a normal person would - to grow hard under touches and caresses, to moan at every nibble and lick, and to weep slightly under torturous ministrations. And the best of all, begging to release the pent up tension.

It had been a sight to behold, watching Eren writhe underneath as he was being taken. And by 'taken', Rivaille meant having the boy in him. He loved this sex position, mostly because he could watch his partner's face contort under the pseudo-torture he delivered. Rivaille enjoyed every single mewl the teen made when he slide his hips down, taking the erection all the way to the hilt. The corporal made sure that they both enjoyed it, and it was clear the boy did, seeing how desperate he was to thrust up into the ass every time it descended.

It was an accident to take emotions to the next level, crushing their lips against each other. Over the seconds he wanted to teach the boy how to kiss properly, even biting the boy's lips as punishment when Eren tried to refuse. Rivaille remembered something important then, about the boy's changing into a titan after physical trauma. It was a belated realisation to his mistake, and Eren immediately tore his wrists from the wall with unnatural strength, taking the chains with him. Rivaille had been a split second away from grabbing his sword to severe Eren's spinal cord. However, he found the tables turned when the boy lunged forward, forcing Rivaille on his back on the cold hard floor.

For a brief moment, Rivaille was sure he'd be crushed even before Eren fully turned. Well, it had been a price to pay for flirting with death. What was he thinking, attempting to have sex with a titan? No matter, he'd be dead even before he could listen to disgusted insults. And the boy would join him shortly, compressed within the boundaries of the small cell.

Yet, none of those predicted events happened. Rivaille merely gasped in surprise as the boy took his position above him this time. Despite the heavy chains clinging to Eren's slim wrists, the boy seemed to have little problem lifting it off the floor high enough to grasp his hips. His hands were extremely warm, and Rivaille barely held back a cry when Eren plunged his heated flesh into him. The feeling had been surreal and  _-god forbid-_  amazing.

Things went downhill from there, as all there were echoing in the underground cell were pleasured moans the slapping of skin. Until finally, loud gasps concluded the session, bringing everything back to reality. It didn't end there, though. It became a spiral of events, a pinball of emotions, where everything repeated itself. Once became twice, and twice became thrice. By the end of it remained two males who were panting in attempt to retain their sanity.

They couldn't stop, because everything seemed perfect apart from the choice of location. It was only to the point of exhaustion did they truly cease their heated intercourse.

Rivaille made sure that there were no evidence of their activities left in the underground cell. There were no spills whatsoever, as he was careful to how he moved. His own stuff was cleaned away easily from his own stomach using the handy handkerchief(which he disposed, of course) he carried around always. Though, the process of wearing his pants had been a slightly trickier task. A particular someone's cum would leak if he wasn't careful enough.

It was meant to be nothing more than a one-time pleasure. A little give and take, with no strings attached. Who knew that Rivaille and Eren seemed to fall in deeper into the pit of something more than just a moment's lust.

* * *

_Two years later..._

**Week 1**

Rivaille felt his eyebrow twitch for some unknown reason. This was followed by a slight tingle in his abdomen, at a spot just below his belly button. It felt like someone had given some internal organ of his a slight pinch. Thinking that it must've been something he ate, he ignored it, returning to ordering the new recruits to begin their morning run.

**Week 4**

Eren caught Rivaille staring at himself in the mirror for the upteenth time this week. It was often that they used the mirror to check that their gear straps were symmetrical, and this applied heavily on the corporal who had an unusual level of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. But lately Rivaille often paused to look at himself, especially when his shirt was off.

"What's wrong?" Eren asked his senior, peering from over his head.

Dark grey eyes flickered upwards at the figure who grew ridiculously tall over the years. Rivaille swore that the boy's growth spurt was fueled by his titan blood. When they first met, their heights weren't drastically different. Now, he had a friggin 6'4" giant lurking within his domain. He should've tied a brick to the top of kid's head if he knew he's grow so massive overtime.

"Nothing," Rivaille replied, proceeding to button his shirt up.  _Odd_ , he thought to himself. He was sure that his trainings were consistent, and never once had he slacked off. Yet, the contour of his abds seemed to have decreased mildly.  _Maybe because I've been eating more lately?_   _What the heck._ _Can vegetables make you fat in the first place?_

"If you're feeling unwell, remember to talk to Zoe or a doctor," Eren reminded, slipping the night shirt he wore off his body. With the aid of the mirror, Rivaille could see the well defined muscles the boy had toned up. It was a bloody washboard. A very, goddamn sexy, rock hard washboard.

Two years made Eren what he was now. Rivaille remained indifferent, much to his dismay. He had stopped growing ages ago, anyway. But the titan, on the other hand... He was the best looking guy in the entire human population. Those green eyes that shone like emeralds in the sun, and the brown hair he had left grow to curtain his shoulders much like his titan form... The noisy, loud and over-confident brat he used to know was now a grown man oozing fucking testosterone where ever he went. It hadn't helped that both men and women were equally attracted to him.

However, anyone in their right mind would know never to touch someone's possession. Especially one that belongs to Lance Corporal Rivaille.

Eren stifled a yelp when his legs gave way under a force sweeping at the level of his knees. He fell backwards on his butt, groaning when he felt a weight settle right on his abdomen. It didn't take him more than a second to know what the other was up to.

"I'm supposed to meet Armin and Mikasa!" The brunette protested, tossing a brief glance at the wooden clock hanging on the wall of their room. "In ten minutes!"

"I know," Rivaille chuckled low, sliding his hand down the firm, delicious body that was laid out below him at present. Reaching a hand behind him, he cupped a size-y buldge that remained hidden under a set of thin boxers. Through it, he could feel the warm flesh turning hot under his touch, and Rivaille continued his soft but cynical laughter. "You'll have to make sure you don't keep them waiting then."

Eren wanted to groan. It wasn't the first time Rivaille pulled a stunt like this. The corporal would purposefully hold him back at the very last moment, resulting in his tardiness to meetings and whatno-  _Oh..._  Eren shuddered as the hand near his crotch tugged his garment away, springing his manhood free. Because it was autumn, the cold air was a great contrast to the warmer hand of Rivaille's that had now wrapped itself around his hardening length.

"All I did was grab you and you're hard already?" Rivaille scoffed, looking over his shoulder at the object he held. It was starting to grow into a healthy shade of pinkish red.

"A conditioned response," Eren bit back a moan when the hand moved to draw teasing circles around the tip.

A sadistic smile adorned the smaller male's face. "Oh really? To what?"

The teenager merely smiled up at Rivaille, a large hand of his reaching for the latter's face. Rivaille's attention returned to Eren, and his dull grey eyes met vibrant green ones.

"Only to you," Eren admitted, and beneath it, an unsaid vow. After all they've been through together, he doubt he would find another person he could love as much as Rivaille. It might've been a naive form of childish thinking, to be with this one person until the day he dies, but he didn't care what others thought or said. He was never phazed by what others spoke about them, mostly because they'd find their own arms down their throats (courtesy of Rivaille, naturally).

The corporal gave a victorious grin, leaning over and rewarding his young lover with a kiss on the lips.

"Better make this quick then, Eren. You've only got eight minutes now."

**Week 8**

"So... Would you like the good news, or the better news?" Zoe had been grinning herself stupid the moment Rivaille stepped into the room. The latter was giving the evils to the woman, because she would only smile like that when she discovered something interesting.

"I don't see how there is a 'good' news, and a 'better' news."

Zoe shrugged. "Well, the good news is that the blood sample I took from you two days ago presented with negatives. You aren't sick with a disease or anything, despite what's been going on. There's no bug in your system contributing to your odd headaches, queasy mornings or increase in appetite. "

"And the better news?" Rivaille prompted, wondering what could be more joyful to hear than knowing he hadn't caught something.

"There is  _one_  positive finding, in which was chanced upon by accident. I was merely doing it for fun, since you are male and all..." Zoe received a dark look from her subordinate. She was literally on her toes, face lighted up to the extent that she'd probably keep the night streets bright as day.

"What is it?" Came a growl of annoyance. If there was one other thing that the corporal hated besides dust and uncouth brats, it was waiting in anticipation.

"You're pregnant."

XOXOXOXO

Eren and his friends were crowding around in a room, chatting up a storm, when all of a sudden...

"EREN FUCKING JAEGER," the one voice that belonged to a certain individual bellowed, accompanied by thundering footsteps along the hallway. It had been so loud and fierce that the entire room fell into complete silence, eyes on the door that burst open hard enough to fall from its hinges.

"C-corporal?!" Eren called out, feeling his heart stop beating. Said person stormed towards him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling their faces an inch apart.

"What. Did. You. Fucking. Do."

"Do wha-?"

"What-" Rivaille growled out, grabbing his lover's hand and shoving it against his abdomen. "-in the world did you put in me?!"

The brunette, as everyone else did, could only stare. The clock ticking and Rivaille's partially harsh breathing were the only sounds present in the room, making everything seem so surreal. It seemed like hours, but for Eren, it suddenly clicked in his mind within a second.

"Oh... oh my god..." Eren stuttered for a bit before pulling Rivaille close, conveniently pressing his ear against the spot where his hand initially was due to his seated position. "Are you really?!"

Rivaille smacked the boy's head, not the least bit concerned about the wide eyes that were mixed with shock coming from the peanut gallery. "There's nothing to hear. Let me go, you stupid brat."

"Congratulations, Eren! You've just surprised us with yet another super awesome titan ability!" Zoe came bouncing into the room, a huge bottle of alcohol in hand and ready for celebration. "I don't know how or why, but it seems like you've created another miracle!"

"EHHH?!" The whole room finally broke out of their baffled stupor, surrounding around the couple instantly.  _How_  was the biggest question in their minds. Most of them, anyway. Both Eren and Rivaille got rained on by questions neither of them could answer, and the corporal was tempted to slit all their throats in attempt to shut them up.

"Damn, you guys are quick," Reiner's words, which didn't go unheard despite the ruckus, made everyone glance in his direction. Annie and Berthholdt on either side of him were exhibiting odd reactions, with the former sighing and the latter giving a chuckle.

"Care to explain?" Rivaille growled out. His attempt to shove Eren away was futile, because somehow, the boy had pulled him into his lap. Rivaille wanted to beat the life out of his partner. Yet, the familiar and comforting hold Eren gave caused his body to relax much too quickly, leaving him limp and snuggled under the chin that was gently placed on top of his head. He didn't know whether he ought to like or hate the way Eren could easily break his resolve. However, Eren didn't go fully unpunished as a pointy elbow dug into his ribs.

"As you guys know, titan blood  _is_  extremely rare, and it's quite extraordinary that there are five of us under one roof... But we are still human to a certain extent. We can still reproduce, as humans, but to whether the child is born with titan blood is another issue."

"Did the titan blood cause this?" Eren asked, curious.

"Quite possibly... considering the rate you guys go at." Eren blushed, while the corporal rolled his eyes. Reiner smirked. "Come on, everyone knows you guys have a go whenever and wherever you can, seven days a week, thirty days a month."

"That still leaves about seven days a year untouched," Rivaille scoffed. Though mentally, he knew those seven days were also unspared, regardless. "And don't deny. All of you do it just about everyday as well." His gaze flicked to now veteran scout legions. Some were in pairs, and some were in threes.

A series of awkward coughs and throat clearing echoed through the room.

Zoe continued grinning away, seeing a handful of cheeks in the room turn bright red. Ah, dear sweet youth. "But titans always have a physical and psychological component to them, no? So the physical is sex, but the psychological...?"

"Eren must truly want to have kids, with no in-betweens," Annie offered this time, but in her usual emotionless tone.

"That," Armin piped up, as if recalling something. "Eren, around four months ago, didn't you say you'd love to have kids someday? When we were at the children's park with Mikasa?"

"Now that you've mentioned it..." The brunette trailed off, searching his memory. "I  _did_  say having kids would be great..." Eren felt a slight chill run down the back of his spine. Rivaille's icy stare was directed at him over a shoulder, and Eren gulped. "But I swear! At that point, I was thinking we could have, you know, adopted or something. I really hadn't expected that we could have kids of our own."

"No matter, your thoughts were determined enough to make it happen, and so it did. Welcome to titan physiology," Reiner chuckled.

"And say  _goodbye_ to your balls, Eren Jaeger," came a dangerous growl.

**Week 9**

The news spread through the Scout Legions quicker than wildfire. Rivaille could only speculate that one or two of those present at the room that night must've spilled the beans. He made a bet with Eren that it was Zoe, while Eren placed his cash on Sasha. It turned out to be Armin who let the cat out of the bag by accident, and the couple lost their money to Mikasa.

**Week 10**

Eren jumped out of bed exactly two seconds after Rivaille did as the latter rushed to the bathroom. The morning sickness had been pretty intense lately. Zoe (and other women) claimed that it was very normal, and considering that Rivaille was male, the hormonal level was probably at a crazy imbalance.

Giving Rivaille a comforting rub on the back, Eren pressed a kiss to the other male's temple.

"God I'd love to kill you right now," the smaller male grouched as he was easily picked up from the floor easily, carried bridal style back to the bed.

"I'd love to see the baby before I die," Eren mused, placing Rivaille on the bed carefully. The latter rolled his eyes and gave his lover a playful punch on the arm.

"I'm joking. I would never want that." Rivaille tugged the brunette forward, and Eren barely avoided crushing him. Thankfully, his arms were long enough that even a bent elbow provided enough leverage to keeping his weight off Rivaille, his middle especially. The last thing he would ever do is hurt his partner and baby. "That said, if I did cut your dick off, would it regrow? Your titan form doesn't have reproductive organs, after all..."

Eren gulped a little. "I'd like to keep that part of me, if you please..."

"Right. I wouldn't be able to find another who could satisfy me like you do," the corporal mused to himself, sliding his hand along the muscled body next to his. "You know, Zoe said that sex wouldn't hurt the baby."

Eren nodded. "Yeah, up until late pregnancy."

"You asked her too?"

A small blush creeped to the titan's cheeks.

**Week 14**

"I'm glad that phase is over," Rivaille groaned. Give him a flu, or perhaps a fever, anything but the morning sickness in which, by the way, had decided to torment his nights sometimes.

Eren gave his partner a gentle hug where he laid facing him on the bed. Rivaille was snuggled under the other's chin; his favourite spot.

"I heard that you'd get a craving. Have you had any, lately?"

"Not that I know of... Maybe later."

"Do you think you'll grow breasts?"

_SLAP._

**Week 19**

Word of Rivaille's pregnancy got out to a few of the Military Police, who decided to be the scum that they always were. They had chosen a morning when Rivaille had ordered the unit to begin training, taking a run around in the field training grounds. On a usual basis, he'd lead the group running as well, but Eren refused to let him do anything strenuous. Hence, he was stuck waiting for the group to come back.

The average time taken for the men to complete the run was about thirty minutes, and the militarians chose to approach the corporal around the halfway mark.

Rivaille had been wary of them the moment he saw horses of a different squad heading in his direction. These horses wore a band around their heads, indicating that they were from the military. He was hoping that they were merely passing by, as he minded his own business by scribbling in his book.

Alas, today was not going to be one of those peaceful days.

The horses stopped short of him, and Rivaille glanced over to peer at seven men who hopped off their rides, starting towards him. One look was all it took for Rivaille to know that they were up to no good. No one in their right mind would dare approach him, so these men must've been new recruits, and curious little whelps.

"Lance Corporal Rivaille," one of the members, a tall blond with cropped hair, greeted.

"Can I help you?" Rivaille questioned in a bored tone, returning to write in his book.

"Ah, no, nothing much. We were simply passing by and we happened to see you. We've heard about the news. We're only here to congratulate you," another male, size-y but not fat, spoke.

The corporal waved the matter off, disregarding the half-hearted conversation. "Right."

"So you really are pregnant then!" The first blond exclaimed excitedly, reaching for the small figure.

"Don't fucking touch me," Rivaille hissed out dangerously, eyeing the hand that hesitated when he spoke. "You'll be smart to know how to treat your superiors."

About half the group scoffed, while the other half laughed. "Who are you kidding, corporal? There's no way we're taking orders from a freak who has a monster as a partner!"

Narrowing his gaze, it only took a split second before the one who had just spoken saw the sky, his friends upside down, followed by the horizon being in line with his vision. Along with a sudden splitting pain originating from a spot where his head hit the ground.

"Why you-" A loud bang, followed by a black flare being shot to the sky in the distance caught all their attention. Rivaille raised a brow at the signal, wondering why his subordinate had fired that. Red meant that a man was down, and green for when all was good. Then, he realised that it wasn't actually meant for him.

Rivaille returned a glared at the man whom he had swept to the ground with a kick. He shoved a foot against the man's cheek, keeping him flat against the sandy ground, before glowering at the rest. He considered dealing with the others, when he felt the ground tremble in a fashion he was familiar with. Something... no,  _someone_ , was about to come this way.

"I'd suggest you leave this instant. Things are going to get ugly for you guys."

" _GRAAAAUUGGHHHH!_ "

All the humans on site, except one, were startled by the loud roar. The ground started to shake harder, in which Rivaille swiftly positioned himself close to the ground to maintain balance. The militarians weren't so lucky, and most of them had crumbled to the floor on the butts.

"T-titan!" A redhead yelled, pointing into the distance.

A small figure in the distance started to grow in size over the seconds, running in the direction of the humans.

"Run!"

Rivaille glared over at the bunch of cowards who failed to grab their horses when the animals fled upon hearing the bellow. He watched as those militarians stared at the approaching titan in horror. They were starting to scream, cry and run. Instead of mirroring their actions, Rivaille treaded in the direction of the massive humanoid creature which slowed its pace, carefully walking towards the tiny figure to reduce the ground tremors.

When it was close enough, the titan dropped to a knee, lowering its form. It leaned forward far enough that its chin nearly touched the ground. Rivaille walked over to it casually, stepping up to a massive jaw that could easily snap him into half. But he knew that would never happen.

"What's the matter? Never seen a titan before?" Rivaille mused out, smirking at the bunch of recruits who were seconds away from pissing their pants. He reached out and touched the titan's jawline, stroking as if to comfort it. "I'm sorry. Did my monster of a partner scare you? You know, he quite likes the taste of human. Every now and then, we have to sacrifice someone to keep his titan in check... Say, would you like to join us for dinner tonight? There's plenty enough for an appetiser, a main course and dessert..."

To make its point, the titan's large double jaw opened, steam escaping from between the teeth. It let out a low growl that sent shivers up the militarians' spines.

XOXOXO

"Did you see their faces?!" Zoe had been laughing her ass off, as did the other Scout Legion members. "They were  _thiiiiissss_  close to pissin' themselves, I swear!" She held a hand out, thumb and index forming a 'c' that was held an inch apart.

"You were the one who fired that, didn't you, Zoe," Rivaille grinned. The woman never participated in running, her being an exception. Instead, she was a look out, situating herself on a tall tree, equipped with binoculars and ready call for help if needed. Essentially, she was the only one with the gear to actually shoot the flare.

"Sure did! Eren was the one who told me to set off a signal if you were ever in trouble. He's such a protective sweetie, isn't he?"

"He is," the corporal smiled a little.

It was also the first time that Rivaille had seen the entire Scout Legion so defensive of him. The rest of the troupe arrived at the scene, looking like they were about to commit mass murder. Watching the militarians cower and flee in fear had been absolutely thrilling.

**Week 20**

"I'm going to propose to Levi."

Everyone in the garden  _-Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Berthodlt, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Historia, Ymir-_  stared at Eren with their jaws dropped. It took several seconds for everyone to register it, alike the time when the news of Rivaille's pregnancy was being revealed. The girls started to squeal in delight, while the guys were giving Eren hard but bro-mantic slaps on his back.

"Oh gosh, when are you going to do it?!" Sasha asked excitedly, fists shaking where she had them in front of her.

"Really soon. I've already purchased the ring, see?" Eren fished out a red box from his pocket, presenting it to his friends. He opened the box, and inside was a silver ring which had a small diamond embedded in its body. On the inner ring was an engraving with both Eren and Rivaille's name.

"I'm so happy for you, Eren," Mikasa said with a smile, and her adoptive brother did the same. He gave her a hug, thanking her. Eren started to be bombarded by further questions.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Rivaille grouched out as he walked into the garden. He didn't miss Eren frantically trying to keep something away, but he couldn't be bothered to press the matter. "It's early in the morning. People need sleep too, you know."

The Scout Legion members fell silent amongst themselves in attempt to pretend that nothing was going on. However, Armin thought it had been a good chance, and he gave his best friend an elbow to the arm. When Eren refused to respond or move, he jabbed the brunette harder.

"Armin, what!" Eren seethed as softly as possible, eyes never once leaving the smaller person who had just walked out for some fresh air.

"It's a good chance!"

" _Here?!_ I was hoping for somewhere a little more grand!"

"It's a garden, with a massive fountain spewing the air of love. Just how grand are you planning to make it?"

"I don't know. A restaurant or something?"

"You really want to propose to him in front of civilians? He's not going to appreciate that."

"Who's not going to appreciate what?" Rivaille's voice sounded right next to the group, and Eren jumped, causing the red box to slip out of his pocket when he tried to remove his hand.

The distance between the floor and Rivaille had been a lot shorter than Eren's much taller form, and the corporal swiped the box up from the floor to examine it. He merely raised a brow when his lover plucked it from his grasp, looking a little flushed.

"Ah-" Eren stuttered, realising that he had already acted too suspicious. Rivaille was frowning at him, and he swallowed. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his friends giving nods and looks of encouragement. Mustering all he got, he dropped to a knee, perhaps a little too quickly as it ached. He opened the box at the same time, exhibiting its contents to Rivaille.

"WILLYOUMARRYME?!" Eren blurted by accident out of nervousness.

Rivaille blinked at the sight of the accessory while registering the words the other had just sputtered out. Unwittingly, he felt his face heat up a little, and he pressed the back of his hand against his mouth to avoid spewing embarrassing words. He was baffled by what Eren had just done, in front of the others, no less.

"You brat... just what do you think you're doing..." Rivaille muttered out, gaze avoiding sincere green eyes.

"I love you, Levi," the brunette started, his tone more confident this time round. "Ever since we met, you're always on my mind. I want nothing more than to be by your side, through thick and thin, for the better or the worse. You are, and will only ever be the one for me."

"Such childish words. You'll never love me the most," the corporal snorted.

Eren stood up, immediately on the defensive. "That's not tr-" He was interrupted by a finger placed on his lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Are you saying that you'll love me more than the baby? I'll kill you, stupid father of my child."

The brunette felt his mind go high. Words could not describe the joy he felt, and the only way he seemed to be able to let it all out was to scoop Rivaille up into his arms, easily picking the small male up. He had his arms around Rivaille's thighs, hoisting him high up into air. At his level, he could snuggle his cheek against the bump on his lover's abdomen.

"Don't you dare regret this!" Rivaille seethed, though with a tiny smile to his face. He usually disliked it when Eren carried him in this fashion in front of others, but he was too happy to care. Rivaille dropped his head to kiss Eren, feeling that life couldn't get any more perfect than this.

**Week 24**

"This is what they call a shotgun marriage, isn't it?" Jean sneered as he watched the groom being prepared by Mikasa, Sasha and Annie. The other groom was in another room (Eren didn't know where, and no one would tell him) had Zoe, Ymir and Historia. The rest of the Scout Legion male population were dealing with other things like decorations, food etc.

Eren scowled at his teammate briefly, but let the matter drop as he knew it meant to be a joke, albeit a factual one. He didn't think there'd be a day where he'd get married, to be honest. Being with Rivaille was good enough, and to actually make vows had been a distant thought. Yet, here they were.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" Armin said in a slightly dreamy state. "You're getting married Eren! Words can't comprehend how happy I am for you!"

"Hey, if Levi and I can do this, so can Jean and yourself," the brunette teased his best friend, who blushed and attempted to smack the guy.

"Argh! Armin, don't ruin our handiwork!" Sasha shooed the pouting blonde away. The latter retreated to his boyfriend's side, and Jean gave an affectionate kiss to Armin's forehead while scowling at Eren for bullying him.

XOXOXO

The groom stood nervously on top of a podium, glancing about at the attendees. He hadn't expected so many people to attend, but then again, all the Scout Legion members and their plus ones were invited. It was a massive group in the park, though a private event away from civilian eyes. After all, it was quite unusual to see two men getting married.

Bells started to chime, indicating the arrival of the other groom. Eren cleared his throat, holding his hand out to his best man, Reiner, since Armin was chosen to be Rivaille's. When he received nothing from the other titan, he side-glanced over at him.

"Reiner? Where's the ring?" Eren questioned slowly, feeling himself pale a little. Of all times for things to go missing...

Reiner had cupped his mouth, muttering into his hand and eyes avoiding the groom's gaze. "Ifh onf fe arfther..."

"What? I can't hear you with that hand over your mouth."

When Reiner had removed his hand, Eren saw that the male's face was bright red. "I said: 'it's on the garter!'"

"The gart-"

"It's with me,  _darling_ ," Rivaille's voice sounded and Eren whipped his body around. The instant his green eyes set onto his partner, everything except for Rivaille was in his vision of focus. The smaller male's clothing had Eren's heart stop.

On Rivaille's head, there was a crown of white flowers which had a veil attached to it, flowing behind the male. There were netted arm sleeves as well, ending at the elbows, and ribbons dangled from the wrists. He wore a white dress on that was cut across the chest at the level of the underarms. It followed the male's figure up to the hips where the dress flared a little, creating several diagonal layers like a curtain. Along the edges of the cloth were intricate designs of flowers, creating a pattern that was attractive to the eyes... Were those glass heels?!

"Cat got your tongue?" The corporal mused, satisfied by the look on his husband-to-be's face.

"Wha... no... why... I thought..." Eren was sure that during the latest discussion of the garment, Rivaille absolutely detested the idea of himself being in a wedding dress. The plan was for Eren to wear the black formal wear, while Rivaille took white. So why was he wearing a dress?!

"Surprised? I thought it would look good on me," Rivaille looked down at his clothing, stepping a foot forward. That was when Eren noticed that the dress had long slits by the side, revealing the creamy skin underneath...

"The garter!" Eren exclaimed. He eyed the frilly accessory that was a band around Rivaille's mid-thigh, much alike the strap of the 3D maneuver gear.

"Oh, this?" The smaller male started sneering. "Didn't Reiner tell you where the ring is?"

The brunette tossed a frown at his friend who was trying to avoid all possible eye contact. That was when Armin popped up from behind Rivaille, chuckling.

"You're going to have to get the ring, Eren," the blond decided to help out. "Ah, but there's a catch to it. You cannot use your hands."

"What?! But if I can't use my hands then..." The only other part of his body that was free to grab the small item was his  _mouth_.

A chair was being settled on the podium and Rivaille sat on it, presenting his leg to Eren. "It's attached on the inner side. Unfortunately, there's only  _one_  way in."

Eren gulped. The whole crowd started to cheer the him on, some in the form of taunts. He wished he could bury his head under the sand. That said, he found his arms being locked behind him, courtesy of Reiner and Armin. While he half-struggled to get free, a pair of slim legs had their ankles hooked behind his neck, and Eren found himself staring at what was underneath the dress Rivaille wore.

_Oh god oh god oh god..._ This was so embarrassing for him. His entire head was under the dress, and he could hear the others giving wolf whistles and suspicious noises. Swallowing, he had no choice but to search for the ring.

"Don't take too long. Who knows what people might think you're doing underneath..." Eren heard Rivaille tease.

Eren would've rolled his eyes if it weren't for how embarrassed he was, having to play this game. Nevertheless, he heeded the words, frantically searching for the silver band. And he finally found it... attached to the front of Rivaille's...  _panties?!_ Those were women's garments!

Unable to take the temperature that seemed to have doubled under the dress, Eren quickly lunged forward to grab the ring, accidently brushing his lips against the buldge which would never exist if Rivaille was female. He felt Rivaille quiver a little at the contact, but he had to cast the thought out before things got a little difficult to handle.

Eren freed himself from the confines of both the dress and his friend's hold, and everyone went wild at the sight of the ring in Eren's mouth. Rivaille himself was smiling, which was an extremely rare sight for him to be doing so in front of other people. Though it had probably been the biggest embarrassment of his life, Eren knew it was worth it. He could finally slip the object onto the ring finger of his soulmate.

**Week 28**

A small invasion of 3-4m titans occurred in the southern district, caused by the rupture of a pipe connecting a drainage from the inner wall to the outer lands. The Scout Legion was called upon to assist, being the assault party while the stationary guard was on the defensive. The situation wasn't drastic, but it nearly turned into a fight of the century for some.

"Irvin is in the northern district; he won't make it in time to command the squad," the corporal hissed out.

"That's why we'll take care of it," Eren insisted. Many others, inclusive of himself, had literally formed a human wall before the commander with every intention of not letting him past.

Rivaille glared at the teenager who stood up against him, as he did to the other men. Personal matters aside, he had a position to keep, lover or not. "These are my men; I have to be there to make sure everything goes right."

"And as your men, we are only requesting that you trust us." The brunette fell to a knee, startling Rivaille when he pressed his forehead against the bump that was his young. "I cannot lose either of you."

"..." Rivaille was at the lost for words. He didn't want to make it sound like he was carelessly marching himself into battle. The Scout Legion was his family, and he didn't want to lose anyone. Especially not the father of his child.

"We can handle this, corporal," Sasha grinned, holding out a peace sign. Next to her, Annie was nodding.

"Yeah, this is what you've trained us to do. Besides, we've got our own titans to fight. Those 3-4 metre dwarves ain't nothing," Reiner spoke with his head held high. Turning into titans was the last resort, mostly because they didn't want to scare civilians unnecessarily.

"Also, leading is what you've been training me for, haven't you?" Jean gave a thumbs up. "I won't let you down."

Rivaille could only blink at the words the others said. It made him realise that he still viewed them as kids they were two years back. Unwittingly, he let out a very small smile and a snort after. They weren't kids anymore – they were veterans in their scope, the best he could ever have and be proud of.

Standing at attention, he glowered at the troupe before him with his usual authority and ordered with his commanding tone: "Lieutenant Kirschtein shall be in charge of this operation. Any of you who fail to adhere to his orders shall be dealt by me. All I have to say is kill those titans, and get your asses back here before dinnertime. Understood?!"

"Yes, sir!" The Scout Legions pressed their fists against the left side of their chest, knees and feet clashing together to stand at attention.

"Move out!" Rivaille yelled.

The squad immeditaely fired the clasps of their maneuver gear to the taller buildings, taking to the air. Eren did so too, but only after pressing a quick kiss to the corpral's cheek.

**Week 31**

"Have you guys decided on a name yet?" Armin asked, looking up from a book about up-bringing babies. It had been awkward to do so at the start, but Mikasa and he agreed that they would be there for Eren and Rivaille's baby in every possible way. Besides, he loved kids. Mikasa did too, and she even picked up knitting to make the baby a scarf similar to hers.

Eren glanced over at his partner who didn't glance back. But he knew Rivaille would be listening to the conversation.

"Not exactly. I was going to let Levi give the baby their name."

"I'm open to suggestions," Rivaille said without looking up from a book he had been reading himself. The book was conveniently placed on his tummy, which was a great leverage.

"Whose name is the kid taking after?" Armin asked out of curiosity. It would be good to know now too, so that they'd pick a name that actually matches and sound good.

"It'll be Jaeger."

Eren stared, wide-eyed, at Rivaille. The former blurted a 'why?'.

"I don't have a family name, and I wouldn't use it anyway. Technically, you're the father."

"True," Armin piped up, and he chanced upon a section of baby names in the book he picked up. "What sort of names are you looking at? There are lots of origins... oh, and the first letter? We definitely need one for a boy and one for a girl, just in case!"

Eren could hardly keep up with the blonde's enthusiasm for picking the baby's name. "I was thinking of something starting with 'e', followed by a double 'l', just like in Levi's name."

"Ell..." Armind started to think of names which would've began with those three letters. "How about Elliot for a boy, and Ellena for a girl?"

"They sound great," Eren nodded.

"What about Mikasa's? Your family is from oriental origin, isn't it? Do you know any oriental names?"

The dark-haired lady blinked for a second or two. "Traditionally, they like to called their kids in the order of numbers... so 'Ichi'?"

Armin's face lighted up as he understood what the word meant. "'Ichi'? I remember that means the number 'one' in your native language, Mikasa?"

"Shut up," Rivaille snapped all of a sudden. Everyone blinked at the outburst. "You don't want to talk about  _itchy_  right now, or I'll slap you with my nipples."

Armin could only stare, wide-eyed at what the once fearful Lance Corporal Rivaille had just said. He tossed a look at Eren, who shrugged.

In the end, they stuck with Elliot and Ellena.

**Week 36**

Eren's anxiousness was shooting through the roof, and it took everything in Rivaille not to stab his husband dead. Then again, he was pretty nervous himself, though he did a much better job at hiding it.

Rivaille wasn't allowed to go anywhere without Eren by his side. The boy had practically leeched himself next to him. Rivaille didn't mind, since Eren had a tendency to carry him around sometimes. It helped a lot to keep off his aching feet and back. He reckoned it could've been worse, considering that the baby had titan blood. Once, he had a nightmare that his belly was so big that it seemed like it was his stomach that was pregnant with him. He ended up not speaking to Eren for a day.

" _You'll probably start to feel contractions often from here on. Many times you'll probably think that you're due, but you're actually not."_ Those were the words Zoe had said ages ago, but now that they were nearing the end of the term, Eren was easily flustered everytime Rivaille cringed from slight pain.

Nevertheless, most days were pain-free for Rivaille, and today most of the Scout Legion members were taking a break. Unlike the couples who decided to head out for dates, Eren and Rivaille chose to stay home.

For Rivaille, the bed had to be the greatest invention of all times. He laid on his right side, which had been the most comfortable position of all. Eren, as usual, spooned him from the back, hands never once leaving the decent buldge on Rivaille's abdomen. The baby had been pretty active lately, often squirming inside his home.

Everyone couldn't wait to see the newborn.

**Week 39**

"Zoe!" "Wake up!" Several voices jolted said person from her sleep. With a hazy glance, she identified the time to be two in the morning.

"Huh? What's happened? Titans attacking?" The woman spoke groggily as she swung her door open. There stood frightened faces of Connie and Sasha.

"It's more important than that! The corporal's giving birth!"

Zoe didn't care that she was wearing her sleep gown. She darted back into her room, grabbed her glasses and a bag that was prepared for this day. "Get the midwife that's around the block! You know where she stays, don't you?"

"Yes! We're on it!" The two fled in the direction of the stairs, while Zoe sprinted in the direction of the room Eren and Rivaille shared.

She burst into the room, the first thing her mind registering was Rivaille's contorted face. Many of the other guys were present, and she shooed them out, leaving only Eren and his two closest friends.

"Mikasa, go get some hot water, and Armin, grab as many towels as you can," Zoe ordered. Both of them wasted little time attending to the tasks they were given.

"Aren't you a timely one, Rivaille," the woman teased a little as she extracted several items from the bag she carried along.

"As if I could control it," the small male growled out. His hand tightened around Eren's, threatening to shatter his partner's bones. Eren winced greatly under the grasp, but said nothing. The pain he was experiencing was probably nothing compared to Rivaille's.

"True. I'm going to check your stomach," Zoe said before palpating her fingers across the buldge. She could feel the contractions, and she counted them carefully. "Yeah, the baby's definitely coming. How are you holding up?"

" _Just. Fucking. Fabulous._ "

"I take that as a good sign then."

XOXOXO

With the combined efforts of Zoe and the midwife who came to the scene on time, the baby was delivered without complication. No one know how, but none of that mattered. All that was important was that Rivaille and his baby boy was out of harm's way.

For the safety of the baby, no one apart from the parents were allowed to be within the same room for the day and the next. That was fine for the parents, who wanted to do nothing more than to admire the newborn in their arms.

He was an exact replica of his father, with a set of amazing green eyes and short brown hair. Eren couldn't have been more proud than this. He showered his partner with loving kisses as much as he did to their baby boy. Life couldn't get any better than this.

**Week 39 and 2 days**

"This is Elliot," Eren introduced proudly. Everyone crowded the small baby, who didn't seem the least bit affected by the number of faces that towering over him. It was easy to tell that the boy had a brave heart. Even when the members took turns holding Elliot, he didn't make a single peep.

Rivaille didn't know if he ought to be delighted that there were people curious to see the newborn, or be annoyed by how his room was currently packed with so many people. Their shoes! Mud and sand everywh- ah fuck it. He can make Eren clean it later. It was the boy's fault for inviting everyone in anyway.

At the end of the day, Eren tucked Elliot back into the handmade cot that had been given as a present from Historia and Ymir. The scarf Mikasa knitted was clearly Elliot's favourite object, as the baby clung onto it and cried if it wasn't with him. Once Elliot was asleep, Eren laid next to Rivaille, careful that his legs did not hit Rivaille anywhere on the lower half of his body.

Contented, Eren gave his lover a grateful kiss on the bridge of his nose, as Rivaille snuggled at his favourite spot under Eren's chin.

Truth be told, Rivaille had chanced upon the friends' conversation about children back then. He could see Eren's expression, and the yearning behind it. That was when Rivaille had actually thought to himself that he would really, really want to have Eren's baby. That must've triggered something, thanks to titan physiology. Or at least, that was what Rivaille blamed everything on.

Of course, this would never be admitted it to Eren. It was his own secret to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel (Elliot Jaeger) will be posted shortly. Stay tuned! 
> 
> -yumiii


End file.
